


Look up from that book

by J_F_DragonfrostERERI01



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Asexual Mycroft Holmes, Bikers, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler Ships Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Lesbian Irene Adler, Librarians, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01/pseuds/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01
Summary: Sherlock is a librairian, he has been since he finished his studies, he likes that job because he can watch poeple come in and out, look at them, observe them.Usually he does not get involved with them taugh...But one day, John Watson walked in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For ambiance please listen to Shostakivich's second waltz ;)

He sighed lookign at the isles, smiling a little as the door opened with its usual little bell ringing clear like crystal. 3pm, she was there with tea.

"Hello there Sherlock, I braught the stuff."  
"Hello Molly, jasmine ? "  
"Extra sugar!"

He nodded aprovingly taking the cup she was giving him. he looked over to her putting down his book, before looking back to the isle. Something seemed off. A book was missing. he sighed and stood up to go look at what it was that seemed to be gone.   
Turns out it was a volume about Great Britain's history. He checked the register. The teen that had taken it had not delivered it in time.

"Phone ? "  
"Yes please." 

He extended his hand and she gave him the phone with a wide grin.   
Molly was sweet. She had been studying with Sherlock over the past few years and had learned how to deal with his temper.  
Sherlock was an obnoxious but endearing know-it-all who loved to correct everyone and was very very clever ; Quick in deductions, he put this talent to use in his work daily for small tasks, always greedy to discover more, wich was why he worked in a librairy, and read every day. Every. Darn. Day.  
At first Molly Hooper had had a huge crush on Sherlock Holmes.   
She would walk around looking for him, "accidentally" mix up classes only to see him, and eventually after following him around she learned about Irene.

Irene Adler.... The whole campus called her "the woman". And they were so right.... She was THE woman.  
Long silky wavy black hair, perfect fair skin, nothing fit her better then a cat eye and red lips. Always wearing black heeled timberlands and leather pants with a crop top, her hips, ass, boobs, tighs,neck, jaw, cheekbones...Everything was fatal in that woman.  
And Molly could not even complain; When she first saw Irene in real life, she had loved to observe how the dark locks fell onto her shoulders like a waterfall, down her back till the tips caressed the crease of her ass where eventually a tattoo peaked out of the leather trousers.  
Irene Adler, Sherlock Holmes's girlfriend, was mesmerizing. She looked like Lara Pulver when she was younger, with longer hair, but the same green eyes.

The second time Molly saw Irene Adler she was meeting up with her now friend Sherlock for homework, turned out that Irene was not only gorgeous , but also extremely smart.  
The tenth time Molly saw Irene she realised she was falling for her, and the last time she saw her was this morning in their bed.  
Sherlock had came out as gay and broken up with Irene. Molly soon understood that Irene was actually a lesbian, but her love for Sherlock went beyond gender.  
The breakup was rough but the lot stayed good friends, and like Irene for Sherlock, eventually, Molly's love for Irene went beyond gender as well.

"How is she doing ?"

"Very well and you ? You are so lonely Sherlock, lost in your books, but them down for once. you never got yourself a boyfriend even taugh you came out as gay years ago !"

"Being gay is not my current priority."

"Being gay might not be, but ending up alone talking to your violin might be."

"You will offend Larry."

"You even named him ! Sher ! get out there for once!" 

"No thank you inside this librairy is my natural habitat."

He replied with an ironic smile. Outside of the librairy, a few miles from there, a biker was about to enter the small village. He took off his helmet , looking around and gave a little smirk.

" Well isn't this a dry banjaxed place..... "

 

No one knew yet. But John Watson had came into town.


	2. welcome into town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAWN IS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to this for ambiance ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLGTmqZz2eE
> 
> also here is what John looks like : https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f1/6d/fd/f16dfdf780dc0541aa4aa983f9b9ebc8.gif

Molly looked over to Sherlock who was staring at some shelves.

"What now ?"

"How so what now? "

"What do you see missing mister I-see-everything ?"

"Timothy has not braught his book back yet it misses from the top right shelf and dust is starting to form and you and I both know how much I hate dust and books that are delivered in late."

Molly chuckled and nodded, Sherlock would never change, he has been like that since they started talking. A loud noise could be heard outside the librairy. Molly turned her head towards the door with a frown making its way onto her features.

"A bike? The only one who-"

"Who has a bike here is Timothy and he broke it last week meaning there is someone new in town."

"You wanna go investigate ?"

"No thank you you know I do not enjoy to get involved with poeple." That was true, Sherlock did not talk or get invested with much poeple. He had his entourage and that was all he needed . Molly however was more of the curious kind, call her shy, awkward, anxious, yes she was all that, but she was also smart and very curious. So after nodding she hopped to the door and peeked outside. However she could not see much as the male driving the bike was wearing a helmet.

"He's wearing a helmet I can't see shit!"

"Hmm good for you tell me more." Sherlock said completely desinterested trying to take off the dust from the shelf.  
Molly looked over to him rolling her eyes and tried to look again as the male parked his bike and walked off, he took off the helmet back facing her.

"Oh ! It's a blondie ! I think he must be a bit smaller then you...Come oooon turn around! Here boy! Turn here !"

"One , he cannot hear you, two, I doubt he would come running like a dog."

"Jokes on you he is heading this way and he is C.U.T.E. and H.O.T."   
Sherlock rolled his eyes at the comment and suddenly Molly moved back with a yelp as the door flew open making her fall back.

"Hooper !" Sherlock groaned and quickly went to her to help the brunet stand up, when he looked back up to cuss at the person who had thrown her over he found a male, smirking simply and leaning down to say with a hoarse voice, tinted with a scottish accent :

"You alright down there ? " 

He was blond, like Molly had mentioned. Quite well built even taugh he was indeed smaller then curly head Sherlock here, his hair was shorter too and his eyes were a pale green grey-ish colour . Straight jawline, black shirt with short sleeves, he wasn't exactly muscular but you could see he had strong biceps... He also wore a light beard a moustache. Not the thick kind, but the kind that was neatly trimmed to make it look like it was maybe a week or so old and make it seem like he did not take care of it , whyle in fact, he did.   
Around his neck hung a long necklace decorated with beads and what seemed to be one of these small picture containers, round and carved with some kind of baroque design.  
Yes , Molly was right and Sherlock hated to admit it ; This man looked very good.

"Erm, yer alright down there ?" He repeated as none of the two responded. 

"Oh ! Yes sorry I am alright ! Thanks for the help Sherlock ! " Molly replied as both stood up and Sherlock proceeded to go back to his dusting. "How may I help you ?"

"Well, I'm gaunnie to France and I wondered if one o' ye sassanacks could tell me if there is a motel near here 'cause I can't mind if I looked one up or naw." 

There was a very long pause, a silence, before Molly looked at him and said:

"Pardon?"


End file.
